


First experiences

by Vega_and_Altair



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_and_Altair/pseuds/Vega_and_Altair
Summary: After their engagement, Dimitri and Byleth didn't have a single moment to each other. After several weeks of this, Dimtri had had enough and snuck out to see his beloved during the night.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	First experiences

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me coping with my feelings for that blond man, I adore him so much. This is my first time really writing and finishing something, and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I ALSO COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT DIMITRI GOT CROWNED LITERALLY THE DAY AFTER THEY EXCHANGED RINGS, SORRY.

Dimitri couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Every glance at his hand, his finger so unused to the slight pressure from the ring that now adorned it, made him feel like he was about to burst. He didn’t know what to do with these feelings, he had never felt quite like this before. For the first time in nine years, the voices of his lost loved ones were ebbing; for the first time in nine years, he felt like some of the heavy burdens he carried were easier to bear. His chest felt lighter. It seemed to be so obvious that others, even people who weren’t able to read him as well as his friends could, started whispering about it, hushed voices as he walked past them. They noticed his posture, for once he was not as hunched over as they had gotten used to seeing him, but straight backed, just like he used to carry himself five years ago when he was a student, and his beloved, his _fiancée_ , was his professor and as such, out of reach for him. They also noticed his slight smile as he acknowledged them while walking to the next post-war meeting, and the especially receptive ones saw the glimmer of silver and gemstones on his finger. It didn’t take long for the whole monastery to talk about who had managed to tame the beastly king, to make him look more like the young adult he had been before again. 

Of course, some also noticed the emerald now shining brightly on the new archbishop’s finger, and soon enough, her and the soon-to-be king were a topic all across the monastery, and then through word of mouth all across Fòdlan. The coronation ceremony that was going to be held in a few days, in which she would crown him and he would take up his duty as king, was looked forward to more than it already had been, and hopeful, romantic souls sought out to see the two lovers, the two heroes of Fódlan, interact with each other as she softly puts the crown on the blond head of the one who symbolized hope to the forlorn subjects of the land they had unified.

Unfortunately, the two had barely had a moment to each other, each wrapped up in their own meetings to bring lasting peace to the fragile newborn that was the unified Fòdlan. The archbishop Byleth was working on establishing an era of acceptance rather than prosecution, believing in the tolerance of religions that strayed from the belief of the Church of Seiros, while the prince was wrapped up in diplomatic meetings to make sure that no dissatisfaction arose that might grow into something that would set the kingdom back again. In reality, after Byleth and Dimitri had had that fateful talk on the goddess tower where they each declared their love for the other, they had not had many interactions aside from their conferences about the future of the Church of Seiros in terms of politic and diplomatic matters; both of them had agreed that a separation of the church and the state was in order.  
During those meetings, they stole glances at each other as often as they could, but both of them wanted to present a dignified front, because these matters had to be taken seriously and both of them knew that. They were not going to risk seeming uninterested to the other participants, lest the respect of their peers would falter.

Dimitri could not take it anymore, though. He finally had her, he finally knew that these feelings he had harbored all this time were not a waste, he finally knew that she accepted him wholeheartedly, even after seeing the darkest parts of him. So, the night before his coronation, he slipped out of his chamber, stepping as lightly as he could manage, so he wouldn't alert anyone of his absence from his quarters. He softly knocked at the closed door that kept him apart from the one he loved, not knowing whether or not he would receive an answer.

As he stood there waiting, he started worrying about whether or not she had already gone to sleep and his effort to sneak to her room had been a waste of time, or if he had woken her after she had managed to finally fall asleep, he knew that she struggled with it as much as he did, and he did not want to be the reason she lost even more of it. Just as he was about to turn back to walk to his own bedroom, the wooden door to Byleth’s quarters opened with a slight squeak, and her face peeked out. Her beautiful, mesmerizing face, so alluring to him that he couldn’t imagine even the goddess herself holding a candle to his beloved’s beauty. 

“Dimitri”, she said softly, her eyes looking at him with such adoration he could hardly stand it.

“I desperately wanted to see you, but if you are about to rest, then I will leave”, he said uncertainly, and in that moment he felt like he was still a student and she was still his teacher, and he was asking her for an unimaginable favor. He hated as much as he loved that she could still make him feel like this, make him feel younger and smaller than he was.

Byleth simply opened the door further, a silent invitation for him to step in, and join her. 

“You know as well as I do that sleep evades both of us most nights, Dimitri.”

Every time her sweet voice spoke his name he wanted to completely drown in the sea of honey she enveloped him in. 

Dimitri stepped into her room, and as soon as she had closed the door, he turned around to face her. To do what, he didn’t know, so he just stared at her, drank in her features that glowed oh so softly in the light the moon threw upon her. Tentatively, he took a step towards her, slowly, a sliver of fear that she might reject him still lingering in his heart, but Byleth just looked at him with those emerald eyes, and he stepped even closer. Byleth slowly raised her hand, and Dimitri felt her cup his cheek ever so lovingly, and in that moment he felt like he would shatter completely under her light touch.

In the end, it was her that closed the remaining distance between them, raising to stand on her tiptoes, while her hand moved to rest on his neck, pulling him down so that she could reach his lips with her own, and with the touch of her mouth on his, he wrapped his arms around her, feverishly reciprocating her kiss. How he had waited for this to happen, to finally be able to hold and touch the person he loved more than anything, he loved her in ways he never thought possible. She took her other hand to his face as well and enclosed it, breaking away from the kiss to look at him. Dimitri just couldn’t handle the affection burning in her eyes, the softness as she took in his features. Her hand moved to the knot that held his eyepatch on his head, coming to rest there.

“May I?”, she asked.

Dimitri appreciated her patience with him, taking the eyepatch off was like pulling down the walls he had built around himself, and that was hard for him, even now, even with her.

He breathed in, answered her question, and slowly the eyepatch he had come so used to wearing slid off of his damaged eye.  
Searchingly, he looked at her, to see whether she would be disgusted, appalled, and he was scared of her refusing him after all. But all he saw in his beloved’s face was complete, and utter acceptance, and in that moment, tears started to spill. 

“I’m sorry, my love, I don’t know why I’m crying,” he choked out, as he went to turn away from her, embarrassed by this vulnerability he showed her suddenly.  
Byleth turned his face back to her, and he saw the tears that welled up in her eyes as well.

“It’s alright. You can show it all to me, I’m here for you through everything from now on, or else these rings on our fingers wouldn’t mean anything.”

Dimitri picked Byleth up, and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently, like she was a porcelain doll and he didn’t want to risk breaking her. For a while, he just rested on top of her, her slender fingers moving through his hair. 

“I love you, Dimitri. I think I always have. Back when we were teacher and student, and you were so adorably obvious in your infatuation for me. When I first came back to you after five whole years had passed, and you had succumbed to darkness. You won’t believe how absolutely happy I was when you took your first steps back to the light, to the others, to me. And now, you’re laying in my arms, with both of us working together to bring this land into a new, a better era. I am so proud of you for coming back to me and fighting your demons.”

Dimitri turned his face up to look at her.

“I couldn’t have done it without you. You were the first ray of light that touched me after I was stumbling in the darkness, you were the guidance that led me out. Without you, without the others, I would’ve never been able to find my way back.”

Dimitri lifted himself off of Byleth's chest, and leaned over to kiss her again. Her velvety lips were addicting, and he found himself wanting more. After a slow make out session, Dimitri stopped to look at his beloved, and her flushed face, her parted lips, her slight panting made him feel like losing control. 

“May I touch you more?”

At Byleth’s nod, Dimitri put his hand on her exposed stomach, marveling at the warmth of her skin.

“Hold on, let me take off my armor”, Byleth said, and he pulled his hand away and sat up, watching as she sat up as well and undid the many clasps of her breastplate. She slipped it off, leaving a sheer black shirt, and she took his hand in hers, guiding it back to her. She settled it on her breast, looking away from him with a small blush gracing her cheeks. Dimitri was head over heels. His heart ached with love, with how much he loved her. Softly, he brushed his thumb across her breast, and he heard a tiny moan escape Byleth’s lips. He was completely in awe at the sound, and it encouraged him to touch her further. He was desperate to feel her, feel her skin against his own. Only his armor was still on, and it acted as a barrier between them.

He had already let her see his unusable eye, and he wanted to let Byleth in completely, let her see his body, and its myriad of scars. Just as she had done moments before, Dimitri freed himself from the constricting metal. He went even further though, and pulled off his shirt as well, chilled skin exposed to the air. He caught her taking in his chest, the faded white lines and the fresher reddened ones; the deeper, purplish scars and the ones that were barely noticeable anymore. Dimitri let her see it all, and after her curiosity seemed sated, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her on top of him. He smiled as Byleth looked at him surprised, before reaching out and cupping her chest once more. Stroking it lightly, he coaxed out more delightful sounds from her, all the while looking at her as if scared he would miss any change in her expression. He noticed his erection pressing against his pants uncomfortably, such power she held over him. 

Dimitri felt like a teenager, exploring another person’s body for the first time. In a way, he was now making up for lost experiences, he never had the time to actually woo someone, much to the chagrin of Sylvain, who kept encouraging the young prince to go out and gain some understanding of this part of life. He didn’t know how experienced Byleth was, but he could hardly imagine the closed off, monotone person she was when he first met her to have shared intimacy with anyone. 

He could hardly stand it anymore, she was like water to someone dying of thirst, she was a prayer on a sinner's lips. 

“How- how far do you want to go?”, he asked, uncertainty reflected in his voice. 

“I’ve never done anything like this, so I don’t really know what to expect in the first place… but what I do know is that you touching me like this feels unlike anything I’ve felt before. I don’t want you to stop, why don’t we just, keep going and see where it leads us?”, Byleth responded.

Encouraged by her words, Dimitri put his hands around the hem of his partner’s shirt. At her nod, he carefully pulled it off of her, and let it fall beside the bed, before moving on to her brasserie, always waiting for her approval before undressing her further. They were both topless now, and he couldn’t help himself. Dimitri put his mouth on her breast, resulting in a surprised gasp from her. He started sucking on her peaked nipple, her moans captivating him, enticing him to continue. His other hand went around to her back, where he caressed the exposed skin. He was ensnared by the feeling of her softness, so unmarred even after her countless battles. Dimitri couldn’t stop ghosting his hand over her.

“Dimitri, please… I can hardly stand it anymore”, Byleth said breathlessly.

He pulled back.

“I’m sorry, love, I just want to worship you and your body. I can still hardly believe that you’re letting me do this, I’m scared that this might just be a dream, and I will soon wake up in my bed, disoriented and alone. You don’t know how often I have dreamt of this…”

Byleth lifted herself off of Dimitri’s lap, and laid back down on the bed. 

“Please, undress me.”

Dimitri blushed at her blunt request, but immediately obliged. He pulled off her shorts, her tights, leaving only her underwear. He leaned down to kiss her, and then moved downwards, leaving a trail of kisses as he settled between her legs. He kissed her thighs, moving closer and closer to her heat. 

“May I?”

With her consent, he lifted her legs up and pulled the little piece of cloth off. Then, Dimitri took a moment and just stared at the naked body of his fiancée. He looked at her supple curves, he drank it all in in an effort to imprint it into his mind. 

“You are so beautiful. I don’t think I have ever seen anyone as gorgeous as you are to me. You could easily be any artist’s muse.”

Dimitri enjoyed seeing Byleth’s face turning red, and he chuckled when she covered it with her hands, embarrassed from his sappy words. Dimitri kissed her thighs again, and finally used his hands to spread her open. She gasped as his mouth awkwardly landed on her clit, licking at it softly. Dimitri could taste saltiness, and bitterness, but most of all Byleth tasted how the greenhouse smelled. He absolutely adored it. He opened his mouth more and let his tongue run down the length of her. Moving it back up and flicking it against her clit elicited a low moan from her, that made him want to eat her up completely. Her hands had found their way back into his hair, now tugging at it lightly as she let herself give in to lust. He kept moving his tongue, flicking it against her again and again, before lightly sucking on her clit. Her moans grew louder, and she took one of her hands up to her mouth, to muffle the lewd sounds she was making. 

From in between her legs, Dimitri looked up at her and said, “I want to hear you, don’t cover your mouth. The others are all asleep.”

Reluctantly she moved her hand away, gripping at the bed sheets instead. Dimitri focused on licking again, repeating the movements that made her gasp and moan the most. Her moans were growing louder, and she started quivering.

“Are you alright, love?”, he asked, worried about her tremors.

“Please, please don’t stop now”, she breathed out, looking down to meet his eyes, her own filled with desire.

So he kept going, moving his mouth as she shook more and more, holding her down as her hips started bucking. She repeated his name again and again, like a prayer. And with his name on her lips, she shuddered and gripped his hair so hard he winced. Dimitri lifted his mouth off of her, covered in her juices that he wiped off with the back of his hand.

Byleth was breathing heavily, still winded from the first orgasm she had ever experienced. Dimitri went to kiss her again, and she cringed into it, making him pull back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your kiss tasted very bitter, though that’s probably my fault…”

“Why, to me, you tasted better than anything I’ve ever tasted before, and I have the honor of enjoying Dedue’s cooking.”

That made another blush creep onto her cheeks, and his heart filled with adoration at how cute she was behaving. 

Byleth sat up, her soft curves shifting. 

“It’s my turn now, please let me return the favor”, she said, and it was Dimitri’s turn to blush.

“No, it’s okay, my love, you don’t have to do that, just pleasing you was enough for me.”

“Do you not want me to do it?”

“It’s not that, I’m just embarrassed…”

Byleth moved closer to Dimitri, kissing his neck softly, before littering some of his scars with small pecks. He was captivated by her, watching as she moved her hands across his chest, and down to the border of his pants.

“May I?”, she asked, and Dimitri nodded. 

She opened up his pants, and he lifted himself up so she could pull them off of him. Dimitri watched as Byleth looked at the bulge his erection left in his underwear, and she pulled them down, swallowing as his cock sprang free. She slowly put her hand around his shaft, and he gasped at the sensation of her warm hand on such a sensitive area. She started carefully moving her hand up and down, and Dimitri already felt like he might cum on the spot. So when Byleth leaned down and took the head of his cock into her mouth, licking at it a little, he had to pull himself together as not to immediately ejaculate into her mouth. She started taking him in more, slowly, all the while still pumping him with her hand and Dimitri leaned back, giving in to the pleasure. Byleth was moving her head awkwardly, and the motion of her hand had an irregular rhythm, but it was still enough for him. Thinking about how hard she was trying to make him feel good, and that she was actually in front of him, naked, sucking his cock, which he had so far only imagined during sleepless nights, made it the perfect first time. As she kept licking at him, moving her head up and down, he could feel pressure building.

“You should… take your mouth off, I’m really, close, and I don’t want to accidentally, um, ejaculate into your mouth.”

Instead of listening to him, Byleth quickened her pace, and Dimitri was the one covering his mouth this time. Right before he came, Byleth very, very lightly grazed the head of his cock with her teeth, and it tipped him over the edge.

His partner sat back up and faced him.

"Did- did you swallow it?", he asked, dumbfounded.

Byleth stuck out her tongue, no trace of his cum at all. His face flushed completely, there was something so intimate about her swallowing his seed. She grinned at him, and her mischievous expression made him grin back. 

The two laid down, Byleth's head coming to rest on her lover's chest, listening to the beating of his heart. They were both exhausted, the experience had drained them physically as well as emotionally. They had deepened their bond by this intimate act, and they both decided to rest and cuddle before possibly going even further. 

"You know, I've been thinking", Byleth started, her breath tickling his bare skin as she talked.

"Yes, beloved?"

"I don't have a heartbeat. Whether that means that I don't have a heart at all or it simply doesn't work, I never knew, but I recently came to a realization. You're the reason I am the way I am now, you're the catalyst that changed me from who I was into someone who actually allowed themselves to feel, you were the key to the chest that held my emotions inside. You allowed me to feel happiness, and sadness, and even if it hurts sometimes, I never want to go back again. So, in a way, you're my heart, Dimitri." 

She shifted her head up to look at him.

"You're my heart."


End file.
